Keep My Own Chin Up
by terbang berbatang
Summary: Hidup Park Jisung tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. [Misfortune. ChenSung. NCT. Jisung. Chenle]


Park Jisung baru saja ditolak sebuah hotel bintang lima untuk menjadi salah satu pekerja di sana.

Tentu saja. Ia hanyalah seorang anak SMA yang tidak memiliki pengalaman dan bahkan bukan menuntut ilmu di sebuah sekolah perhotelan. Apa yang ia harapkan? Ia terlalu nekat sepertinya. Ia sudah memprediksi bahwa ini adalah probabilitas yang akan terjadi. Jadi ia tidak merasa begitu patah hati. Tapi tetap saja.

Ketika pulang ia dikejutkan dengan para pria berseragam pemadam kebakaran berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya yang baru saja _dibumihanguskan_. Tidak ada yang tersisa selain sisa-sisa bangunan hangus dan asap yang mengepul terlalu banyak ke udara. Tidak ada korban jiwa. Hanya ada kedua orang tuanya yang menangisi semua itu di antara puluhan sisa manusia yang mengambil gambar kejadian itu untuk dibagikan ke media sosial. Betapa ironis.

Jisung berteriak dan menangis. Baru saja meninggalkan tempat ini tadi pagi dan kembali di sore hari hanya untuk mendapati keluarganya merasakan bencana ini. Ia berteriak pada ayah dan ibunya tentang mereka yang tidak segera mengabari sejak tadi. Ia tahu ia tidak akan membantu apapun meskipun kembali lebih cepat. Meski begitu ia tetap berhak tahu karena ini juga merupakan tempat ia bernaung, tumbuh, dan dibesarkan. Dan tadinya ia pikir ia juga akan mati di rumah itu. Tapi bangunan kecil itu yang ternyata meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan semua orang kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Nyaris. Ada satu orang yang menawarkan tempat tinggal bagi keluarga Jisung. Maksudnya, malaikat penolong itu tidak menyerahkan sebuah rumah utuh pada mereka begitu saja tentunya. Karena itu terdengar terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia hanya bermaksud untuk berbagi sisa ruangan di rumahnya yang ia miliki pada mereka selagi menunggu mereka memiliki tempat tinggal yang baru. Orang tua Jisung menerimanya dan sangat berterimakasih. Jisung juga ingin berterimakasih jika ia ingat. Sayangnya saat ini kepalanya didominasi kenangan mengharukan dari rumah yang akan ia tinggalkan.

.

.

.

Jisung hanyalah seorang siswa dengan kehidupan natural di sekolahnya. Ia bukan salah satu dari anak-anak populer. Bukan juga satu dari mereka yang kutu buku dan terbully. Bukan seorang juara atau bintang kelas, bukan juga termasuk siswa yang bodoh. Ia hanyalah satu dari ratusan yang menjadi normal. Dan memiliki beberapa teman. Meskipun sejauh ini ia belum menemukan seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Dan berita tentang kebakaran rumahnya yang telah menyebar luas ke seisi kota dengan cepat itu berhasil membuatnya mendapat pandangan kasihan dari orang-orang. Ia tidak menyukai jenis pandangan seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin dikasihani meskipun pada kenyataannya ia memang patut untuk dikasihani. Beberapa orang berbelasungkawa padanya secara langsung. Ia hanya menanggapi dengan seulas senyum tipis dan ucapan terima kasih. Tapi di dasar hati terdalamnya ia merasa direndahkan. Ia tidak mengungkapkan yang satu itu karena ingin tetap menghargai kepedulian teman-temannya.

Tapi tetap saja. Segala hal buruk yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya membuat ia bisa menyalahartikan maksud dari perbuatan orang-orang padanya begitu saja.

.

.

.

Jisung memiliki rumah baru. Yang artinya ia akan menjalani sebuah kehidupan baru. Ia berpikir mungkin ia juga harus mencoba sesuatu yang baru dalam hidupnya di luar itu.

Jadi ia sengaja turun dari bis ketika baru saja menghabiskan setengah dari perjalanan pulang menuju rumah barunya.

Dengan iseng ia memasuki sebuah gang yang bahkan ia sendiri belum pernah melaluinya. Ia tidak tahu ke mana jalan kecil itu akan menuntunnya, tapi ia ingin berpetualang. Jadi ia tetap menyambung langkah untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

Dan ia melihat ada sebuah toko kecil yang tidak begitu mencolok di ujung gang buntu ketika ia telah menghabiskan beberapa puluh langkah. Itu hanyalah sebuah toko kue kecil yang terlalu menarik untuk ia masuki. Ia tidak tahu jika akan ada seseorang yang membuka usaha di tempat seterpencil ini. Oh, ayolah. Ini benar-benar bukanlah sebuah tempat yang cukup strategis untuk menjual makanan. Siapa orang yang akan melewati sebuah gang buntu lagipula? Tapi Jisung mengedikkan bahu pada dirinya sendiri dan berusaha untuk bersikap tak acuh pada sebagian dirinya yang ternyata peduli dengan beberapa pertanyaan itu.

Sebuah lonceng berbunyi kala ia menapakkan langkah perdana di dalam sana. Matanya sempat saling tatap dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya sebelum anak itu berteriak, "Ayah, ada pelanggan!" dan segera berlari memasuki ruangan lebih dalam. Jisung menilai anak itu menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus bahagia yang bersatu padu. Dan Jisung berpikir, ah, tentu saja, tidak pernah ada pelanggan di sebuah toko tertutup seperti ini sehingga anak itu bisa menjadi sebahagia itu.

Ia menempati sebuah meja dengan satu kursi yang saling berhadapan dengan satu kursi lainnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara dalam berteriak, "Aku sedang sibuk! Tolong layani dia dulu!" suara pria paruh baya itu tidak terdengar marah. Ia terdengar seperti ia memang memiliki sebuah urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

"Baik ayah!"

Dan tak lama anak lelaki itu kembali menunjukkan wajah di hadapan Jisung. Dan menyajikan berbagai macam kue di dalam sebuah piring besar. Jisung sedikit terkejut. Ia memiliki ingatan yang begitu baik dan meyakini bahwa ia belum mengucapkan sesuatu untuk memesan apapun di sini.

"Ini adalah menu istimewa hari ini."

"Siapa namamu?" Jisung bertanya.

"Eh?"

"Namamu." Ia mengulang pertanyaan yang baru saja membuat lawan bicaranya bertanya-tanya dalam benak.

"Zhong Chenle." Tapi tetap dijawab apa adanya.

"Park Jisung."

"Eh?"

"Aku Park Jisung. Kau terlalu banyak terkejut. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu selama beberapa menit."

Ya, justru itu Chenle terkejut. Baru beberapa menit, dan Jisung sudah penasaran soal namanya. Dan yang Jisung dapati, anak dari negeri tirai bambu ternyata. Sekarang semuanya menjadi masuk akal ketika melihat semua kue yang berada di hadapannya kini adalah kue-kue khas dari negeri itu.

"Duduklah." Jisung melanjutkan.

"Eh?"

"Katakan 'eh' sekali lagi dan aku akan pergi."

"Jangan! Ah, baiklah." Chenle mendudukkan diri di hadapan Jisung.

"Sekarang bisakah kau memperkenalkan nama-nama mereka sebelum aku memakannya?" Jisung menunjuk makanan di atas meja. Dan Chenle mengangguk dengan senyum. Yang kemudian memperkenalkan sekaligus menjelaskan filosofi dari kue-kue itu dengan tulus.

Jisung memperhatikannya. Ia telah berjuang untuk mendengarkan kata-perkata yang terlontar dari bibir Chenle. Tapi ia merasa seperti hanya menyaksikan sebuah adegan bisu ketika memperhatikan mata Chenle. Ia hanya tertuju pada hal itu sehingga mengabaikan nama-nama dan makna-makna yang ia pikir terlalu banyak untuk otaknya yang saat ini hanya ingin memikirkan satu hal.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah paham?" Chenle bertanya memastikan.

"Eh?"

Chenle terbahak, "Apakah kau bahkan benar-benar memperhatikan?"

"Eh?"

"Katakan 'eh' sekali lagi dan kau harus membayar tiga kali lipat dari harga biasanya."

"Eh?!"

Chenle tertawa sekali lagi sebelum mengatakan, "Lupakan. Makan saja mereka. Selamat menikmati." Ia bangkit, dan mendapati Jisung menatapnya tidak terima.

"Kau tidak bisa menemaniku menghabiskan semua ini?" tanya Jisung.

"Masih ada adonan lainnya yang harus kuselesaikan. Lagipula aku sudah bosan memakan semua kue buatan tanganku sendiri."

"Kau yang membuat semua ini?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Dan setelah mengatakan itu Chenle benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Jisung yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Benarkah Zhong Chenle yang membuat sendiri kue-kue lucu ini? Jisung langsung saja melahapnya. Dan, tidak buruk, ia pikir. Lagipula ia sendiri tidak bisa membuat yang seperti ini. Ia sangat menghargai Chenle.

Di saat bersamaan ia merenung bahwa hidupnya tidak seburuk itu. Ia masih memiliki tempat tinggal. Masih menuntut ilmu secara formal. Masih memiliki banyak teman yang peduli padanya. Dan tanpa ia sangka, menemukan sebuah toko kecil yang memiliki anak lelaki manis pembuat kue di dalamnya.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit dan Chenle kembali ke ruangan dimana Jisung berada. Tapi satu pelanggan itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Chenle menghampiri meja itu dan meraih secarik kertas di atas meja. Membaca tulisan yang tercantum di permukaannya.

 _Aku menyukai kuenya. Aku akan membayar tiga kali lipat dari harga biasanya. Hubungi aku._

Ia membalik kertas itu dan melihat sederet angka yang membentuk nomor telepon.

.

.

.

Stop

.

.

.

Konteksnya random bgt. Ya, aku tau. Makasih udah baca :]


End file.
